Impmon
Introduction Infobox> Impmon is a Child level Small Devil type Digimon of the Nightmare Soldiers and Unknown field and of the virus attribute. He first appeared in the Ganon Arc, and was one of the Triforce Warriors. Powers and Abilities Impmon possesses a wide range of abilities to use in both combat and non-combat situations. Being very light, Impmon can float around freely, and even fly. Because of his agility and speed, Impmon is difficult to catch, and can be a frustrating opponent. He has an arsenal of special moves to obliterate enemies: Night of Fire - Impmon shoots out a dark flame. Dash Night of Fire - Impmon uses Night of Fire while running. Kuuchuu/Air Night of Fire - Impmon uses Night of Fire in mid air. Dadadada Kick - Impmon kicks his opponent rapidly. Dark Song - Impmon lets out an unholy screech that paralyzes the opponent. Pillar of Fire - Impmon summons a vertical inferno for both defensive and offensive capability. Night of Blizzard - Impmon blasts the enemy with shards of ice at high speed. Summon - Impmon conjures a massive ball of fire, ice, darkness, or all three and shoots it. Punch - Impmon punches his opponent with supernatural strength. Ice Punch - Impmon punches his opponent with an icy fist, freezing them solid. Fire - Impmon ignites himself and tackles the enemy. Fire Shot - Impmon snipes his target with a precise beam of fire. Magic Circle - Impmon creates a dome around him, protecting him from all attacks. Reverse Round Kick - Impmon kicks the opponent with supernatural strength. Personality By nature, Impmon is sinister and mischevious. Nothing is too evil for the demonic digital entity. Impmon expresses himself through violence, showing intense aggression towards humans especially. He despises humans and anything associated with them, going out if his way to belittle humans every chance he gets. There are various reasons for this, which will be covered in his backstory. Despite his usual behavior, Impmon does occasionally show remorse for his actions, which would inevitably lead too his downfall. When alone, Impmon behaves like an entirely different person. In his own privacy, the Small Devil Digimon behaves much like someone trying to get over a bad breakup. He lumbers around his abode sluggishly, eating large amounts of food out of stress. He spends most of his day sleeping. Impmon doesn't let his soft side be exposed to anyone, not even his closest friends. At one time, Impmon was much less malicious and much more playful, friendly to everyone he met. His fall from grace was a long, and hard one. Background I n the Digital World, on the island near the coast of the eastern part of Bony Resort, a DigiTama was formed and cared for by the twin Digimon, Sistermon Noir and Sistermon Blanc, nuns under the Night Church.The egg was fed data until it hatched into a Zurumon at level 20. Now that it could take care of itself, the baby Digimon was released from the care of the Sistermon duo. It was transferred to the mainland of Bony Resort. Zurumon was belligerent and brutal, picking fights with older, more developed Digimon and easily winning. It continued to build a reputation for itself by engaging in bar fights until it reached level 45, and evolved into Pagumon. Now capable of fluent conversation, Pagumon was banished from Bony Resort for his rudeness, tendency to start fights, and for killing his opponents and absorbing their data, something considered disrespectful in a mostly laid back place. Pagumon fought a life-or-death battle against an IceDevimon and lost, who liked to freeze his enemies instead of absorbing their data. Pagumon was frozen for 19 years human time, which is thousands of years in the Digital World. In 2018, Pagumon's frozen body was discovered floating in the waters of MOD Cape. He was thawed out of his icy prison by a Black Agumon lurking aboard one of the abandoned ships. Pagumon lived in MOD Cape, fending off MOD Ship 3.0 from enemy Digimon until he evolved into Impmon. Impmon traveled the lands as a shady salesmen until he came across a group of human teenagers being attacked by a Seadramon. He helped defeat the Seadramon and temporarily befriended the humans. He traveled with them aimlessly, teaching them about the basics of the Digital World with their Digimon. He continued to serve as an essential part of the team, going on to help defeat the diabolical Lady Devimon, a sadistic queen of darkness who sought out to eliminate the JX crew to stop them from reaching the main opposing force: Exitium Club, a group of evil children who wanted to bring back the Seven Great Demon Lords as their servants. Impmon was content with the way he lived, and grew close to the humans he had met--that is, until, one of them went rogue and joined sides with the Exitium Club. From there, it only got worse. The leader of the Exitium Club changed his ways and became a "good guy", although it was just part of his plan to bring back the Exitium Club after their defeat. During that time, while Impmon trusted him the most, he did something terrible to the small demon Digimon. Impmon, in a state of utter defeat, could do nothing as the Seven Great Demon Lords were summoned. Lucemon, Leviamon, Lilithmon, Beelzebumon, Belphemon, Barbamon, and Demon. The raw power of their re-awakening caused a rip in the space-time continuum, sending Impmon barreling into another world. Impmon was blasted all the way across the omniverse, landing in a place called Toad Town. He lived there for a very long time, befriending many characters from other universes who had also been transported there by the Demon Lords' re-awakening, which apparently had affected multiple universes! It was there that the 'tail incident' occurred, an incident that scars Impmon to this day--though not as much as what happened back in the Digital World. Without any explanation at all, one day, everyone disappeared. No one was left. Being the only one remaining, Impmon fell to his knees and began sobbing, until he too was gone. The wildly instable flow of time in Toad Town had caused a complete flux, transporting everyone to another random location. Impmon found himself in another town, a place called Cul De Sac, where he befriended Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans. Impmon lived there even longer than he had lived in Toad Town, and finally, he was at peace once more. H owever, in a tragic turn of events, God of Destruction Beerus the Destroyer annihilated Cul De Sac, leaving little living inhabitants. Impmon and his friends moved to Q-BICLE, a town similar to Cul De Sac that was far, far away. Upon arriving there, Impmon parted ways with his friends, and wasn't seen for a long time. Cul De Carbon, a perfect reconstruction of Cul De Sac was created, and Impmon happily moved in. He made himself an underground tunnel which he lived in, until he was nearly killed by the psychic boy Lucas. He miraculously survived and never came out of his tunnel again, until Cul De Carbon was struck by the same fate that Toad Town was. That same, miserable fate that was incomprehensible to the mortal mind. Impmon moved to Haven after Cul De Carbon was wiped clean. He built a new tunnel and never left it, at all, even while insane things were happening up above. He just spent his time down there sulking. Constantly bawling and stricken with grief, Impmon had nowhere to go. He'd suffer if he grew attached to any friends he made in Haven, because he knew it would just all be erased. It seemed to him that everywhere he went, destruction would follow. In an attempt to end his own life, Impmon was overwhelmed by his own signature attack. As expected, Impmon awoke elsewhere, in the town of Roundabout. He befriended the fallen child Chara Dreemurr and embarked on the quest to recover the Triforce and defeat Ganon, the dark king. Along the way, Impmon evolved into Meramon and proved to be one of the strongest members of the team. Impmon was later hospitalized with a broken arm after an intense battle for the Triforce. Impmon made a quick recovery and returned as one of the antagonists of the Despair War Arc, waging war on adults alongside Monaca and Chara. In the final battle, he met Mordekaiser, and they agreed to team up for world domination. After disappearing for a while, Impmon returned in the Underground Arc as a minor antagonist. He later went his separate ways with Mordekaiser and killed King Asgore, fighting Omega Flowey alongside Monaca and ultimately eating the flower alive. Impmon was absent for a short period of time after getting his ass handed to him by Doomguy at the local gas station. He reunited with Mordekaiser and traveled to the far-away planet of Tellar Prime, where they constructed a small base of operations to travel to the Digital World. Impmon absorbed the power of the X-Antibody and left Tellar Prime with Mordekaiser, appearing in the small town of Spotgreen somewhere on Earth while the Ex Machina Detective Agency tracked down Yoshikage Kira. Finally, Impmon returned to Roundabout with his group, Heart of Fire, to annihilate everyone in the town and establish Digimon supremacy. He captured Chara and planned to use the Grand King Cannon on them, an invention of Black Agumon and Black Gabumon, but missed and fired the blast at Roundabout, which would destroy it upon contact. Realizing his mistakes, Impmon sacrificed himself to stop the beam, leaving behind his scarf, which Chara now wears. Category:Protagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Digimon Category:Triforce Warriors Category:Characters of Space Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Sexless Characters